Awoken
by The Hooded Pyro
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is a place of joy and terror, there is one final Character that has been forgotten by time
1. Chapter 1

The air was filled with the laughter of children, the walls blooming with lights and decorations, the air was filled with the smell of one thing... Pizza, this was a brand new start for "Fredbear's Family Diner" now the star was under the name Freddy Fazbear he no longer ran the diner but now ran a large pizzeria. Although there is one thing the older fans will notice, what happened to all there beloved animatronic pals? But to there joy they still had the soul of the characters these new cutesier versions of there loved friends but there was one missing.

The roll call went: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy or now known as "Mangle" but before they moved there was another, It's name was not as chanted as the others but back in it's prime it used to be loved, back in those days Foxy was not the only "scurvy dog" to roam the vast lands of pirates cove... there was the usual chant "Foxy! Foxy! Foxy! Foxy!" but then almost as if it where a mere whisper there came another call from kids "Narzot! Narzot! Narzot!" even though he could not hear it loud Narzot knew there where some waiting to watch him along side his friend Foxy. Then after months of his appearance to the kids he began to glitch. So the owners of Fredbear's Family Diner decided to cut his roll out of the show and take him to the back scheduled to be repaired.

Unfortunately he never did get fixed so people pushed him into the back of their minds, then after the big building and name change all of his friends went with him into the parts and service room, but to the old animatronics the saw the brand new "toy" versions of themselves as strange but for them times where not so bad, sure they where rotted and ripped apart every day for spare parts but at night they had so much room to wonder and do as they pleased. Then things changed that unfortunate day in 1987 when 5 children where lured to the back by a "Golden Freddy" it was an entire week before they could do anything after those events now that the pizzeria has been shut down from 5 deaths and a thing that will live in infamy known as "The bite of '87" the building was emptied of all humans no one dared entering the pizzeria now.

In the parts and service room there lay just one body the old wolf animatronic, Narzot, but for some reason there was a crackle from deep inside the gray wolfs stomach region then its head bobbed up... it awoke, Its head similar to Foxy in shape but had a few more hairs jutting out from its side its under jaw was white the rest of its fur looking gray, bits of its top jaw snout exposed under its skin going as far down as its teeth but most of its fur was intact it had a small gash on the left side of its head exposing metal, the exoskeleton's neck completely exposed going down into a torn center that formed into a torso there was a rip on its left arm that went from its shoulder to between the top and middle of its upper arm, its hand was completely exposed, the right arm had a few small gashes along it and on its hand the glove that covered its exoskeleton was in shreds just barley hanging on, on its torso there are was a medium sized gash on the right side exposing the exoskeleton's rib cage like structure. On its legs ran several gashes that end up exposing its wolf like robotic feet.

As he rose back to his feet Narzot couldn't help but look at himself he noticed he did not look as he remembered nor did this place look like pirates cove, he looked down at his hands and to his surprise he saw his own exoskeleton this startled Narzot causing him to stammer back. He remembered something then told himself out loud "T-t-th*gitch*ey s-shut me down" his left shoulder sparked which caused him to jerk in to the direction of his left shoulder then let out a frustrated growl which imitated a sigh and walked to the door. He examined the handle and placed his right hand onto the knob twisting then slowly opening the door to his surprise a brand new pizzeria.


	2. Chapter 2

Narzot slowly staggered down the hallway amazed at the size of the new pizzeria slowly behind him he heard a voice heavily shrouded in an accent of a child's pirate "Narzot? Lad is that you?" Narzot jerked back to his surprise he found his friend foxy who looked deteriorated only slightly mainly only his feet, the hook less hand had now been exposed, and a gash on the center of his chest. "f-f-f*glitch*oxy? W-what happened to you mate?" Narzot's shoulder sparked as he examined his old friend. "same could go to you lad.. but the answer to your question... time... we have been replaced by a bunch of toy like versions of our self" foxy replied somehow his voice did not seem to glitch "New versions... I would like to meet these "toys" perhaps show them there can be only one N-N-Narz*glitch*ot." Foxy slightly looked down at his feet "Lad.. I'm sorry to tell this to you but they did not try to remake you... in fact last I saw you activated was back in Fredbears Diner.. They decided to forget you lad all but me and Chica" Narzot looked down at his hands and seemed to realize the humans didn't care for him.

After a bit of silence Narzot looked up at Foxy "what year is it?" Foxy was hesitant at first but then spit out "1987" Narzot placed his hands against his head as his head gently shook back and forth "I've been out that long?.. 1987.. where are the others?" Foxy rose his head and looked at Narzot "there in Party room 10.. Both Chicas made pizza.. come along lad perhaps they would like to welcome you back to the world." Foxy paused for a second "But before we go your voice box needs a touch up, in there" Foxy pointed to the parts and service room "grab a gear and the build/repair manual then I don't think I need to help you from there" Narzot nodded and walked into the small room looking around he reached his hand into the first drawer of the tool shelf and pulled out a gear, he slid his thumb through the gears center hole and gently spun it with his index and middle fingers, he took it off of his thumb and set it on the table.

Narzot looked through the drawers until he came across the manual with the words engraved in gold: "Animatronic Build/Repair" he studied the manual and then told himself "so that's how he looks so fresh." he opened the book and flipped to the page titled "voice box" he studied the diagram and then shoveled out his own voice mechanism. He thumbed around until he found the gear that was broken and gently tore it out surprised that his own strength, he then realized the gear he pulled was to big so he began to scrummage through the gears until he found one of the right size, he slipped the gear into place and then placed the newly repaired voice box into its proper position. "good as new" he said as his voice seemed stronger, deeper, and more fluent then before.

When he was about to turn around he heard a strange call that sounded like a child saying "Hi." Narzot jerked around to see a strange new animatronic looking at him, it looked like it was a plastic toy child. Narzot looked at the new animatronic "who are you?" the small robot child looked down and and put his two hands together "I'm Balloon boy.. but most call me BB" he looked up after a second of silence "not many people like Balloon boy they see me then just go off to watch the bands" Narzot put his hand onto BB's Shoulder. "it's alright lad... I'm not to liked either." BB looked up at Narzot "We should get to the party room I'm sure every one would like to meet you!" BB jumped up in joy which brought his head up to Narzot's, "yeah.. well lead the way then." Narzot said his as he took his hand away.

As they walked on the down the hall way the strange music Narzot could only recognize as a jack in the box tune slowly faded out, when the song died BB began to hurry a slightly. Before they could get to the party room something stalked behind them and said "well well well Narzot you finally rise?" BB stopped dead in his tracks causing Narzot to nearly fall as he whirled around to face this voice. Looking back at him stood a tall thin black and white marionette with red lips and purple streaks running down from its eyes to its large mouth which formed a smile. "You know my name? H-how?" Narzot inched away from the Marionette as it watched his movements. "well its quite simple Narzot.. you see there where 5 of you... 5 children lured into the back where you and 4 other old animatronics where at... he killed you, then stuffed you into the creature that stands before me.. I simply gave your soul the direction to you.. and thus I gave you life..."

Narzot's shoulder sparked as he looked at the marionette "you gave me life? How did yo- never mind I have to meet the others" Narzot walked off BB following after. The Marionette watched Narzot walk off putting his sinister hands together "Well.. what a shame I was enjoying are little talk... but now that I am free from that box" He turned his head to the right "Allie get out here!" once he called out the name a strange black figure crawled out from the corner its eyes glowing yellow, it appeared to be made of shadows with a purple top hat "Yes master?" came a demonic female voice resonating out of Allie. "Come now.. we have a job to do" said the Marionette in a commanding voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"aww he's so cute!" exclaimed an excited Toy Chica hugging what she thought was her new friend. "Where did you pick up the trash?" Said a very disgusted Freddy while Narzot tried to shake off the new Chica. "His name is Narzot, don't you remember him?" Asked Foxy, once Toy Chica finally gave Narzot room to breathe he looked around astonished that Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all looked as if they just stepped off the show stage. "Well its good your finally back" Said Chica patting him slightly "Yeah, welcome back to the world" nodded Bonnie. Toy Freddy gave Narzot the same disgusted look that Freddy did "He looks like you found him in the scrap yard" scowled Toy Freddy, "Oh come on Toy Freddy give him a chance" said Toy Bonnie as he finished cleaning his guitar. "Yeah where did you find Narzot any way Foxy?" spoke Chica as she gently hugged Foxy's arm, Foxy looked over at Narzot who still just silently looked around the room at the new and old animatronics "He was in the Parts and Service room he was laying in a corner slightly hidden by the tool box... For some reason he never turned back on until just barley." Foxy said while he put his free arm around Chica giving her a hug.

Toy Chica ran to the table with the pizza "You poor darling it looks like you haven't eaten in years! Come now eat some Pizza its stuffed crust hope you like it" Narzot walked over towards the table slowly but before he could make it Freddy got into his way and looked down at him with an angered growl "Just one second.. who allowed this scrap heap to eat food it has not been a member in the family for years do you expect us to just open our arms and accept you?" Freddy looked at Narzot who said nothing just calmly looked up at him "Answer me Wolf!" Freddy pushed Narzot back who was then caught by Toy Bonnie and two small hands of the Balloon Boy. Narzot got to his feet and lowered his head as Toy Chica stepped in front of him "Mr. F That is no way to treat this poor boy he has just woke up we need to be nice to him!" scolded Toy Chica as she put her hands on her hips. Freddy looked at Narzot "Fine he gets one chance to be part of the family but let me tell you this wolf!" He pointed at Narzot with a growl "I don't like you... You better change that." Freddy stomped off as the rest of the group surrounded him accept for Toy Freddy "Don't mind Freddy lad.. hes just not use to you being around that's all" said foxy trying to comfort him. "Foxy is right Freddy is just a little mad that the pizzeria is closed down" Muttered Chica. "Thanks but for right now I'm not really hungry" shook Narzot as he broke away from the crowd and sat down "None sense every one can always have at least one slice of pizza!" contested Toy Chica as she set down a slice of pizza in front of Narzot, Narzot picked it up and examined it slightly then gave it a small bite and took of a chunk of the pizza "good right?" Said Toy Chica satisfied when Narzot finally took a bite of the Pizza her and her older counter part made. Narzot gave a nod as he tore into it again surprised how he could even eat but just went along with it.

After every one devoured the Pizzas they began to ask Narzot questions as to what he remembered and what he saw before he could wake up. "Alright.. Alright.. all of ye sit down i'll spin the yarn of what I remember... It started back when" Years ago back at Fredbears dinner Foxy and Narzot where doing there show as usual kids lined the stage cheering for there two heroes as they looked across the seven seas after the mighty Kracken tore a hole in there ship, then Narzot felt a strange feeling in his shoulder as they preformed the act where they hung on the mast for there robotic life, the joint popped out of its socket causing him to drop which tore the side of his face and caused a tear along Narzot's snout exposing his robot snout and some of his teeth ending at the half way mark of the bottom jaw. He told them slowly the world around him began to fade into darkness and he began to lose power. The workers rushed him into the repair room and closed down Pirates cove for the day to rewrite Foxy's code to keeps the kids entertained until they could bring Narzot back. They fixed his shoulder but at the cost of one of the wires that ran through to his arm causing it to spark once the two ends made contact for the most part he could still move his arm as the workers had him test. But they saw his shoulder spark and the tear of his suit on the shoulder and face so they decided to hold off until the seamstress could fix his suit and they could finish there diagnosis on Narzot, they decided to shut him down, he some how felt something strange inside his computer something the humans called fear.. he did not want this to happen to him he did not wish to be shut down and so he finally spoke out "N-N*glitch*o p-p-please! D-Don't S-sh*glitch*ut m-me dow-" he remembers after that he had an out of body experience.

He was no longer a robot but a child by the name of Axle Revon. He remembered his mom picking him up from a strange place that he only described as an area where they learned, his dad told him "we are going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria how's that sound Kiddo?!" He remembered this Axle child got excited. As they passed through the door way his father told him to not run off for long the pizza would be ready soon and the child gladly nodded and ran off to play and hear the bands. He walked up to the Balloon Boy who was all alone accept for a few children and workers, Axle put his hand on BB's shoulder then he heard a voice behind him "Psst.. Psst... Hey kid I got something cool to show you come along." He saw 4 other children behind a Freddy Fazbear of... Gold! He decided why not go see what it was and walked behind the group into the back room where he saw suits that where old and slightly torn. He remembers feeling another ping of fear and despair then nothing.. after a what felt like seconds he awoke and here he is now.

After Narzot told his story the other animatronics just stood in silence for the longest time they did not speak they could not speak. Eventually Foxy spoke up "we are all sorry to hear that lad but hey the worst is over now.." Foxy placed his hand on Narzot's good shoulder. "Yeah.. So that Marionette... what is with that thing?" Narzot looked from face to face as they at first tried to avoid the question Bonnie spoke up "Well that's an interesting question, but we don't know the answer to that question... the Marionette is a strange creature the song that you herd was the box that concealed it.. the box soothed it... pleased it and now the box has disappeared and it broke free." Narzot looked down at his tattered and torn skin then his shoulder sparked when he moved his hands against the table "What will it do now that it is free?" Narzot spoke with a slight growl. "We don't know for sure but until it acts we will just sit here and go as our normal ways." said Bonnie trying to think of a way to answer the question. After a while of silence Toy Chica spoke up "So now that we have our darling little Narzot with us what should we do?" with every word Narzot tried to avoid eye contact with his fellow animatronics. "well we don't have a night guard to hunt so I guess we can all just go about our business" said Foxy trying to think of an excuse for him and Chica to be alone. Narzot was the first to rise to his feet, he turned his head to the crowd and nodded his head "I thank you for the time and the pizza ye all haven't changed a bit from what I remember of ya.. and you new versions ye be some very interesting people to meet but for now I'd like some time to recover my thoughts." Narzot walked out of the room as they others gave him a good bye.

While he was returning to the parts and service section being followed by a small balloon vending comrade he herd foot steps trailing behind him then slowly pick up speed. He turned his head and noticed Toy Chica rushing after him holding something in her hand that resembled a cupcake. When she got up to him she jut her arms around him into a hug still keeping perfect balance of the cupcake. "hey Narzot I would like you to meet a friend of mine." She held up the cupcake to him "this is my friend Carl.. Carl the Cupcake!" She jumped in joy "Carl don't be rude say hi" She lifted up the cupcake to her shoulder height and gently moved the plate back and forth "Hello there Narzot" She said as her pitch alternated to an impersonation of a fancy gentlemen. Narzot looked at her then looked at the cupcake who seemed to stare back at Narzot "uh.. hello.. Carl?" Narzot put his left hand behind his head with a short spark as he looked at the cupcake. He looked back at Toy Chica slightly confused "He really likes you Mr. N! Isn't that swell? Well me and Carl better get back to the kitchen there might be a hungry soul crying out for pizza bye bye!" She ran off holding the plate in her palm leaving a confused Narzot and BB in the empty hall. While they walked back to the parts and service room he felt as if he where being watched and he swore he could see a strange yellow glow hit the walls as he was turning corners.

When Narzot and BB entered the parts and service room Narzot looked down at BB "Hey.. what is with Toy Chica? She seems so.. Overjoyed" as he spoke he felt as if they where not alone as if something was listening in on them "Oh Toy Chica yeah shes struggling with Idiocy right now but she's full of love" BB said as he looked at the gears on the table. After they stopped speaking they heard a small scratch on the door then it slowly creaked open exposing two yellow glowing eyes, they lurched inside slowly as Allie crept into the room keeping her eyes on Narzot. "Who might you be?" asked Narzot as he tilted his head slightly. A demonic chuckle escaped her throat and was followed by "My name is Allie... Master is interested in you they say you don't seem like any of the other animatronics they say your special" she stalked around him in circles slightly hunched over as she examined Narzot. He slightly growled "Master? Who is this Master?" He looked at Allie as she stopped in front of him glaring into his eyes "How dare you ask such a foolish question" She said displeased with his words slightly slashing at him. "Now Now don't be so rash Allie we might need his services" Called a voice that beckoned them to walk outside, when Narzot clanked out of the parts and service room he saw the same Marionette as before standing almost his height but this time that strange Allie creature was next to it waiting for any commands the Marionette could think of in its twisted mind.

Narzot examined the Marionette slightly as the Marionette seemed to gather words in its mind and then eventually spoke "We want you to join us." The Marionette put simply and patiently waited for a response from the confused Narzot "Join you? And do what exactly?" Narzot looked from Allie back to the Marionette trying to get there game "Since I am free from the tyranny of the box and none of those ungrateful animatronics helped me I want to destroy them for being so unloyal to there master and that's where you come in your strength even though you have not used it much is amazingly large so I wish to recruit that power in my army to destroy them.. so what do you say? Join me" the Marionette nodded at Allie who then charged towards Narzot and griped her hands around his neck and slightly lifted him into the air "Or die." grinned the Marionette as Allie dropped Narzot to his feet. Narzot gently rubbed his neck and then looked at the Marionette and lightly growled "I will think about it and then I will get back to you on that.." Narzot stalked off BB following after "He didn't comply Master.. what if he is planning against us?" thought Allie out loud. "If he dares attack us we will kill him with the rest.. although" it turned its head to the parts and service room and waltzed into the room setting down a small Golden Freddy doll and removed its inner stuffing then placed in a small mic and connected it to a speaker so they can hear every thing the Golden Freddy heard. It handed the Golden Freddy plush to Allie "Give this little 'gift' to Narzot insure he gets it so that we may hear his plans." Commanded the Marionette causing Allie to dart off holding the gift in her hand as she ran with her feet and other available hand.

Narzot was sitting down resting his back against the wall in the kids cove when he herd running. He got up with a frustrated sigh and looked down the hall seeing Allie. He growled slightly when she stopped dead in front of him "The master would like to give you a gift to welcome you back to the world" Allie said with a gentle giggle handing Narzot the plush then running off. Narzot looked down at the plush "A Golden Freddy... Well that's slightly insulting" He lets out a sigh "So.. the Marionette is trying to kill my friends..." when he looked up he saw something slither across the floor and onto a wall. "What the hell? What are you?" Said Narzot as the creature lurched up to him it appeared to be like foxy but was in peaces. Mangle put its upper half together and held out its hand "Hello I'm Toy Foxy... but now most call me Mangle" its voice to distorted from years of children messing with it to tell if it is a boy or girl. "nice to meet you Mangle.. but why weren't you at the party room with the others?" Asked Narzot slightly confused as to why he's never seen Mangle before. "Well to put it simply I was, but unlike the most of you I can't eat due to my body structure but I was there but I was hanging from the roof during the duration of your visit because I don't do well with meeting new people." Said Mangle as its head gently shook. "oh well its good we could finally meet." Said Narzot in a calm voice. "Well I'm gonna go check on the others.. when your done being alone you should come join us." Mangle produced as it climbed the walls then onto the roof then down the hall. "Yeah... I'll be over soon." Narzot muttered as he rested his head back and his shoulder sparked.


	4. Chapter 4

As Narzot began thinking over the choice of joining the Marionette and putting that scurvy dog Freddy in his place he began hearing small foot steps and then a small balloon came into his field of vision "Hi" Echoed from the holder of the balloon. Narzot looked down and saw BB "Hm I was wondering where you went lad.." Narzot said as he slightly straightened up. "The others don't take Balloon Boy seriously.." BB sat down next to Narzot. "Well its okay lad... you saw how that scurvy rat Freddy treated me your better off then I am." as Narzot said those words the golden Freddy doll made a small crackle which caused Narzot to look over at it. BB looked at the doll when Narzot gave it attention "Where did you get that?" Narzot looked back at BB "that Marionette gave it to me as a gift... Trying to win me over with a stupid toy." He picked up the Golden Freddy and threw it against the wall making a loud clank once the mic hit the wall. "Should that plush doll make that sound?.. Does it have a voice emulator?" Narzot looked at BB who gave a small head shake causing Narzot to walk over to the doll and lift it close to him squeezing down until he felt the mic inside, he lightly growled and tore open the chest of the doll exposing the mic. Narzot let out a growl "Game over Marionette!" He threw down the doll and crushed it with his bare metal foot.

In an empty room cam a quiet "Oh is that so? But I loved our little game..." The Marionette folded its arms and began to think "Win you over with a stupid toy.. My dumb child what a splendid idea." It turned its head to the "Celebrate!" poster and tore it off the wall with a grin. "Allie please tell me... what is the best way to destroy a creature?" The Marionette kept its eyes locked on the poster. "Rip it to shreds?" Allie said with a viscous cackling growl. "No" The Marionette turned to Allie and showed her the poster. "You turn them on themselves." it said with a devious chuckle. "we are to meet back here in the Morning I have a plan to think over" Commanded The Marionette as it stalked away into the darkness causing Allie to do the same. When Narzot found the others they where all talking amoung themselves, Bonnie Freddy and there Toy counterparts where in the center playing cards, Foxy and Chica where in the corner sitting together speaking in murmurers to each other with an occasional giggle from Chica, and Mangle and Toy Chica where sharing story's from back when they where preforming onstage. Once he entered the room Mangle seemed to let out a sigh of relief and Toy Chica gave an excited giggle to see her new friend, however Freddy seemed displeased at Narzot's return. Once Balloon boy stopped next to Narzot who awkwardly stood by the door way Chica got up and put her arms around BB "where did you go my little Balloon?" she lifted him into the air which made BB giggle slightly "I went to talk to my new friend Narzot" He motioned with his hand to Narzot who had his head low slightly.

"Aww you made a friend? I'm so proud BB!" She slightly hugged him tighter then set him down and turned her attention to Narzot "Thank you for not just discarding him he never got allot of care from people.. well thanks for coming back, most others probably would have just ran for it the chance they had don't worry Freddy shouldn't be so mad now that he has seen you before." She lightly patted Narzot's head and walked back over to Foxy. Narzot sat down in a corner and BB joined him. "Sorry about that.. ever sense she found out I was usually neglected for the bands she treated me like her child." BB murmured as he looked down. "Yeah but she has your back so that's a good thing" returned Narzot as he stared at the others. "They seem so happy.. but there is not much they can do, what do they usually do?" asked Narzot as he looked down at his hands causing his shoulder to lightly spark. "Well we usually just talk and play games." Said BB looking at Narzot. And when we run low on supplies they will take turns sending out one of us to go get more.. they never give me, Mangle, or the Chicas a chance but today I think is when we will have to have a run out." Narzot looked at BB "Run out? What all exactly happens during this run out?" Narzot's shoulder sparked as he slightly angled his body to match his head. BB looked down "Oh.. you will find out.. very very soon." Then almost as if Freddy had heard them he got to his feet "Alright you all know what day it is today.. Time for a resupply. Who went last?" Foxy rose his hand into the air "I was." Freddy looked around the room "that usually means Bonnie is next but how do you feel if we wait till the next time for you?" Bonnie looked up at Freddy "Well I guess I can deal with that" Bonnie said with a quiet tone.

"Excellent then I think we have a passage for Narzot to prove he is more then just scrap metal." Freddy looked at Narzot. "Mr. F no we can't just force him to do this what if he gets hurt the first night he reawakens?" Pleaded Toy Chica not wanting to lose her new friend. "Let Narzot decide for himself would he rather prove he is worth something or if we should just rip him apart for spare parts." Said Toy Freddy with a growl towards Toy Chica. The room went dead silent as Narzot got to his feet and walked towards the two Freddys "what do you want me to do?" Narzot questioned as he set his hands the table. "simple get out there and bring us back supplies and I don't just mean two handfuls of guitar polish either we expect big results from you scrap heap." Said Freddy as he looked at Toy Bonnie with a disappointed sigh. "And how do you expect me to find these supplies?" Questioned Narzot as he looked from the faces of the two Freddys. "Get creative we can't help you with every thing" said Toy Freddy.

Narzot straightened up as he got barraged by the embrace of Toy Chica. "Please be careful out there Mr. N" he patted her head as he gently pushed her off. "Yeah I'll be careful." Foxy walked up to him and handed him a large crate with a chain. "this will help you carry it Lad. Don't get caught if they find you they might trace it back to us and this whole establishment goes to Davy Jones locker." Narzot nodded and put the create on his back and fastened it to him with the chains. He looked at his friends and tipped his head forward "I shall be back.. and I will have the stuff." he walked out the door and was amazed how he could hardly see himself in the darkness. Narzot took off running from the lot and noticed a pathway to a roof top. He looked at his arms and legs then scaled to the roof top running jumping and sliding past obstacles. The road next to him was lifeless every one was asleep in there beds all but the robots. He didn't stop running until he found a closed store across the street. He ran his way to it surprised at his ability to move, as he stopped on the roof he looked around and found a vent leading into the store so he ripped it open and crawled in as silent as possible he traversed through the vent until he could see into the store it was lined with shelves of items but he only searched for cameras, once he concluded there was none he silently ripped open the vent and jumped down then pulled the create out of it which he was dragging with his feet and silently set it down. Luckily for him the place was completely abandoned so he opened the crate and went to work.

Narzot placed items in the crate as they appeared in the list that was inside the box. After the extraction of items he creaked out from the back and found his way back to the roof. He trotted along the roof's until he lost his footing and crashed into an air vent making a loud crash. He stumbled to his feet and was slightly astonished that nothing fell out before there was a glare of light that just barely missed him, before it could touch Narzot he ducked down and hid the box behind the vent crawling on his arms and legs military style. Once the light was behind him he got to his feet and ran as he chained the crate back onto his back being as silent as possible. The light began to follow him but did was not able to catch him, but his forward momentum died as he reached the last building on the street after that it was a dash into the pizzeria. He Jumped down and landed on a dumpster then Darted to the back entrance of the pizzeria. He skidded to a stop in the room taking off the crate and placing it on the table looking around. "Alright I'm back with the loot." Every one ran up to Narzot and began congratulating him on his speedy success. "Before we get to excited we need to judge his work it would be easy for him to just come back with three items he found in the trash so before you get excited for the scrap heap lets see if he proved his worth." Scowled Freddy as he ripped the top off the box and took out the items.

"Well you got every item on this list.." Freddy let out an angered growl "Fine.. for now welcome to the family but I will be watching you wolf.. one slip up... one stab to our family and you will be in more peaces then Mangle." With that Freddy sat down and picked up his deck of cards, the other three who where playing with Freddy joined back in after Chica put the items back into the crate and set the crate in a corner. Narzot went back to the corner but this time Foxy and Chica followed him. "so how was it being outside for the first time in years?" Asked Foxy as he sat down next to Chica causing them to form a slight square. "It was... interesting to say the least." growled Narzot. "you where amazingly quick how did you find all the items that fast?" Questioned Chica as she hugged Foxy's arm again. Narzot put his hand behind his back "Well I just took it from the closed store down the road." Narzot said with a nod. "You just walked in there?" Asked Balloon Boy as he almost jumped in surprise of the answer. "Well no.. I entered through the air vent on the roof.." replied Narzot as he looked down at his hands. "The roof? How in the locker of Davy Jones did you get there lad?" asked Foxy surprised that his friend was capable of doing such a task.

Narzot rubbed the back of his head with his hand "Well I just climbed the building next to us and ran from roof to roof until I got there.." He rose his head and looked at there faces. "you my lad are full of surprises" said foxy as he put his hand on Narzot's shoulder, before they could say another word Toy Chica and Mangle walked up to Narzot and sat down with them. "You did good today.. glad to have you awake." Mangle said as it turned its head(s) to Narzot. "I'm so glad you accomplished the goal and your okay!" Toy Chica said as she lifted him into the air and hugged him. Narzot surprised by her strength was only able to push out the word "Thanks" before she set him down, then after he sat back down he asked "Why do you keep hugging me any way?" Toy Chica slightly giggled as she put her arms around Balloon Boy. "Because I love hugging small and soft things and besides your new here you need all the hugs I can give you." She said as she slightly played with the spinning wheel of Balloon Boys hat. He let out a slight defensive growl "i'm not small nor and I soft." Narzot said as he slightly pushed against the wall with his back. Toy Chica giggled "well your not made of metal and plastic either." Narzot let out a sigh and shook his head. As they all talked and played around, in the abandoned guard office echoed a small laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning after was filled with an unsettling prescience, as Narzot rose from his short time of rest, he heard the clanking of foot steps and looked down the hall to see all the toy animatronics stalking down to the guard office not saying anything seeming almost in a deep trance. Narzot looked down and noticed BB was resting next to Narzot "BB.. kid get up you need to see this" as he spoke he gently shook BB with his foot causing his eyes to roll open as he got up and rubbed his eyes BB said "Hi." Narzot nodded then pointed to the hall "Whats going on out there?" He questioned as BB got up and looked at what he was pointing to. BB jerked back slightly then went silent as they heard the sound of clanking metal sparks and a small bit of the Marionette's tune. "Oh no.." BB said as he hid behind Narzot's leg "what is it lad?" muttered Narzot in a low tune trying to hide his growing panic. "The Marionette is calling.. its never up to anything good when its awake.. but why would it want the toy animatronics?" BB said trying to put two and two together then came an angered "Keep it down Scrap heap!" from an aggravated Freddy. "Get your lazy ass up and look at this." muttered Narzot in frustration. "What did you say pup?" snarled Freddy once he got to his feet. "I said get off your lazy arse and come see this." Growled Narzot as he once again pointed down the hall. Freddy grabbed Narzot and smashed him against the wall lifting him off of his feet "How dare you call me lazy you ungrateful little scrap heap!" Narzot struggled to get out of his grasp but to no avail as Freddy smashed him against the wall once more then threw him onto the ground sending him rolling before skidding to his feet, nearly hitting into Foxy and Chica who where still sound asleep. BB watched in horror as Narzot charged at Freddy who sent his fist into Narzot's side throwing him into the wall to the right of them with a loud crash. Narzot struggled to stand up when Freddy walked up to him again "Now lets see how the scrap metal flies!" but before Freddy could throw Narzot again, Narzot sent his palm square across Freddys face, Freddy stepped back and placed his hand on the four new gashes on his cheek. "Your dead now!" Roared Freddy in a fit of rage but before he could attack, Foxy stepped in between them.

"Now now lads this is not the time to fight!" Protested Foxy as the two fighters glared at each other. Narzot was the frist to walk away with a short growl and a "fine.. perhaps I wouldn't have fought if he wasn't so blind.." Narzot looked down the hall and walked to where he was hearing the noises being tracked by his small companion. Before Narzot could walk out the door he felt the tug of Balloon Boy's arms wrap around his leg restricting his movement, as they heard a loud crash. Narzot's head jerked to the noise as they saw all the toy animatronics walking, slowly towards them, but unusually there eyes where not of themselves they where there endoskeleton eyes. Narzot's eyes drifted to the others behind him, who froze once they saw the toy animatronics lurching towards there location. The most notable difference was on Toy Chica who's beak was also removed Narzot steeped back as the toy counterparts walked in with a short laugh from Toy Freddy. The Toy animatronics got in front of the door way. "What are you doing?" barked Freddy as he glared at there Toy versions, "Well you see.. it has come to our attention that none of you attempted to join the marionette.. or even help him after what it has done for you." responded Toy Bonnie as he griped his guitar and put it against his left shoulder as if it where a baseball bat.

Toy Chica erupted with a giggle "so we decided like the little darlings you are we would give you a chance so.. here he is the man of the hour!" She squealed as she swung her hands to the door way as in lurched the Marionette. "So you heard the girl and I do not think there is much more explaining needed.. but" it turned its head to the four animatronics of which the toys where made in resemblance "i don't want your answers so much as.." the Marionette raised a twisted finger to Narzot. "That one..." The Marionette let out a demonic chuckle as all eyes turned to Narzot "So... wolf.. what is your response?" Narzot looked at the floor and then slowly to the Marionette "I hate that scurvy dog Freddy, but..." Narzot let out a growl "I hate you more." the vary words seemed to fill the Marionette with a rush of rage, then it seemed to calm down "You hate Freddy? Well don't worry soon he won't be a problem.." The Marionette snapped as the Toy's knocked over there counterparts and Ally knocked down Narzot and began to viciously attack him "Allie no! We need that one alive." Barked the Marionette displeased with Allie attack before command, as she stopped Narzot sent both of his feet into her stomach throwing her back, as the marionette escaped.

Once Allie got to her feet she was surprised to see Narzot had disappeared from where he was once standing, when she found him Narzot was occupied with throwing Toy Bonnie against the wall allowing time for Bonnie to get up. Allie attempted to pounce Narzot, but before she could Narzot twirled around grabbed her hands and threw her at Toy Chica who was locked arm and arm with Chica. After a short minute of the animatronics throwing punches all the toys got up and stepped away from the fight, "Its been fun but.. for now this is the end of our little game" mused Toy Bonnie as they ran away fading into the darkness before anyone else could throw a punch. "Is every one alright?" Commanded Freddy as he covered one of his eyes. Narzot looked around the room noticing that for the most part the wounds where only small tears in there suits, then his eyes trailed onto Freddy who after a while moved his hand exposing that Toy Freddy ripped off his eye. "Well for the most part just some scratches but uh.. lad your eye its.. gone." Said Foxy in a swirl of surprise noticing the endoskeleton eye. "yeah I know.. that damn toy took it out during our little rough housing.." responded Freddy as he gently rubbed it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this Chapter was not as long as the others.. school got me caught up so I didn't really have the time to make it as long but I promise the next chapter will be back up in the 2,000 range of words- The Hooded Pyro<strong>


End file.
